Spin the Bottle Karaoke
by Muse-icfan756
Summary: Set after 'Love fades, mine has'. Lissa is determined to have fun even in tense situations, so she invites all of them to relax with some alcohol and her iPod to play spin the bottle karaoke. Who will sing? Richelle Mead owns VA, not me :D  R and R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I know this has been done in a very similar way before, but I wanted to do my own take on it with different songs. So, this is a story where the Vampire Academy characters do karaoke. It's set after the church scene with Dimitri in Spirit Bound.**

"I've given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has." I stared at him in disbelief. _Love fades. Mine has._

"Never would've taken you for a quitter," I muttered, and then excused myself from the pew. I knew I couldn't run in the church, so I stalked towards the back as quickly as I could. It was as if I could feel everyone's eyes boring into my back. As soon as I was free from the stuffy church, I sprinted away. My tears fell freely, splashing on the floor below me as I ran. I didn't know where I was running to, or why, but I ignored everyone around me. I blew past Lissa and felt her shock through the bond at seeing me cry.

_Rose_, she warned. _I did tell you not to go._ I kept running away. _Rose?_ She started to follow me. _Rose, please._

"Rose!" she called, but I was too far away to here. When my legs finally stopped working, I found myself in front of the gym. It was where the guardians trained on their off-duties. I stepped inside and, thankfully, no-one was there. I yanked a punching bag out of the cupboard and hooked it up. Pulling on the gloves, I tied my hair back into a messy ponytail. I couldn't care less what I looked like. I probably had a tear-streaked face and my clothes had scrapes in them, but I didn't worry. I let loose on the bag, punching out all my anger. I punched because Dimitri didn't love me. I punched because Dimitri didn't understand what I'd gone through. I punched because I didn't have freedom. I punched because my life as I knew it was over.

I don't know how long I stayed in the gym, but I soon found out that I'd got all my troubles away. I sank back against the wall and chugged down some water. A message flickered through the bond.

_Come join me._ I checked where she was. Just in her room, surrounded by friends. What harm could it do? Maybe I'd feel better. I started heading there, wiping my face on my arm and raking a hand through my tangled hair. I was half way there when Adrian turned up, carrying enough vodka for an entire family of alcoholics. _Good_, I thought. I would need that.

I rapped on the door and Lissa opened, pulling me into a hug as she did. She didn't know why I was crying but had a pretty good idea. I slipped into the room to see everyone sat in the circle around a bottle.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"We're playing spin the bottle Karaoke," Christian told me. My blank face must've conveyed my confusion, because he added, "Someone spins the bottle twice, and the two people it lands on have to do a duet from Lissa iPod." I glanced over to the bedside table where Lissa's iPod was sat and plugged into her speakers. I knew that it had almost every song from iTunes on it, whether she liked it or not. She had a bit of a spending spree whilst we were out in the human world.

"You're playing games at a time like this."

"Time like what, Rosie?" I shot him evils and was about to sit down when I noticed a tall, silent figure in the corner. His brown hair hung near his shoulders and I gasped.

"No." Lissa looked at me with pleading eyes.

_Please, Rose. He's just got free of his guardians._

"And?"

_He was looking for something to do. I'm only being friendly._ I grimaced and sat down reluctantly, crossing my fingers that I wouldn't have to sing with him. I didn't know what he sang like, but I _definitely_ didn't want to be singing some 80's love song. I'd rather serenade to Christian.

"Okay," Adrian called. "And the first two people are..."

The bottle twisted in his hands as he spun it around on the carpet. I saw the label blur over and over again as...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I have no life so I'm going to upload another chapter. If you have song suggestions, I'm free to take them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or characters but, if I did, I'd make Dimitri sing YFMF to Adrian. Lol, jokes, Dimitri is too...perfect to do that. :D**

**Song: Stupid Girls by P!nk**

Lissa and Mia. Lissa grabbed her iPod reluctantly and put it on shuffle. I felt shock and then regret flow through the bond. _This is not going how I planned_ she thought. She handed the iPod to Mia who giggled nervously. The song started and the two of them got in place. I took a swig of vodka. I laughed as it began. I'd always loved P!nk, so Lissa had let me put this on. I doubted she'd like it. Her face was priceless.

_**Lissa:**__ Stupid girl, _

_**Mia:**__ Stupid girls, _

_**Lissa:**__ Stupid girls_

_**Both:**__ Maybe if I act like that,_

_That guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girl, _

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Lissa was awkward, but Mia was playing the part like someone really enjoying themselves.

_**Mia:**__ Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there_

_Laughing loud so all the little people stare_

_Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne_

_**Lissa:**__ (Drop a name)_

_**Mia:**__ What happened to the dreams of a girl president_

_She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent_

_They travel in packs of two or three_

_With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees_

_**Lissa:**__ Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?_

_Oh where, oh where could they be?_

_**Both:**__ Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_(Break it down now)_

_**Lissa:**__ Disease's growing, it's epidemic_

_I'm scared that there ain't a cure_

_The world believes it and I'm going crazy_

_**Mia:**__ I cannot take any more_

_**Lissa:**__ I'm so glad that I'll never fit in_

_That will never be me_

_Outcasts and girls with ambition_

_That's what I wanna see_

_**Mia:**__ Disasters all around_

_World despaired_

_Their only concern_

_Will they **** up my hair_

_**Both:**__ Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_**Mia:**__ (Do ya thing, _

_**Lissa:**__ do ya thing, _

_**Mia:**__ do ya thing)_

_**Both:**__ (I like this, like this, like this)_

_**Lissa:**__ Pretty will you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl_

_Pull my head and **** it girl, stupid girl!_

_**Mia:**__ Pretty would you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl_

_Pull my head and **** it girl, stupid girl!_

_**Lissa:**__ Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back_

_**Mia:**__ Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!_

_**Both:**__ Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

By the end I was laughing hysterically. Lissa was blushing furiously and Mia was also in fits of giggles. Probably because Christian, Eddie and Adrian were practically drooling.

"Nice one," Christian complimented them with an eyebrow wiggle. Mia sat back down and span the bottle. And it landed on...


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks for the support guys! Lol, we just went to TESCO and the man in front of us was buying Russian Vodka! My Mum had to literally hold me down.**

**Oh, this one is Jar of hearts by Christina Perri. (thanks to Hungergames-Chlerek-lover, it's perfect :D)**

...Adrian. He grinned.

"Oh, who will have the pleasure to sing with _him_?" Christian sneered. Adrian span and the bottle whirled around, the label blurring until the lid was facing...

Me.

Crap.

Adrian flashed me a saucy grin.

"What are we going to sing?" he asked me, wiggling his eyebrows. I took another swig of vodka as he found the song. He handed me the iPod and I glanced down at it. Of course. A song that didn't fit our relationship. Adrian and I were on good terms. The soft music began.

_**Adrian:**__ I know I can't take one more step towards you _He wasn't an awful singer

_Cause all that's waiting is regret _But not very good either.

_**Rose:**__ And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love _

_I loved the most _

_**Adrian:**__ And I learned to live, half-alive _

_**Rose:**__ And now you want me one more time _

_**Adrian:**__ Who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts _I remembered Jesse asking me if I was 'still breaking hearts'.

_And tearing love apart _

_**Rose: **__You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me _

_Who do you think you are? _

_**Adrian:**__ I hear you're asking all around _ I was always asking people where he was.

_If I am anywhere to be found _

_**Rose:**__ But I have grown too strong _Just too strong. I wasn't going to rely on him.

_To ever fall back in your arms _

_And I learned to live, half-alive _After Siberia, I'd managed. I was just that strong.

_**Adrian:**__ And now you want me one more time _

_**Rose:**__ Who do you think you are? _ Adrian had been such a player.

_Runnin' round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart _

_**Adrian:**__ You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me _

_Who do you think you are? _

_**Rose:**__ Dear, it took so long just to feel alright _God, it had. So, _so_ long.

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes _

_**Adrian:**__ I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed _

_Cause you broke all your promises _ I hadn't been a very good girlfriend, had I?

_**Rose:**__ And now you're back _

_**Adrian:**__ You don't get to get me back _

_**Both:**__ Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart _

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me _

_Don't come back at all _

_And who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart _

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_Don't come back for me _

_**Rose:**__ Don't come back at all _

_**Adrian:**__ Who do you think you are? _

_**Rose:**__ Who do you think you are? _

_**Adrian:**__ Who do you think you are?_

Adrian grinned at me after the song, but I didn't feel up for smiling. I'd been a really bad girlfriend, wasting his money and then chasing around after another guy. I forgot to go to his party and everything, yet he still came back to me. How could a song change my feelings so much?

We sat down and Adrian spun the bottle, so it landed on...


	4. Chapter 4

Christian. He growled with displeasure and span it so that it landed on Eddie.

"Oh good," Eddie muttered. "This should be fun." Christian picked up the iPod and shuffled it.

"What the hell, Lissa!" he exclaimed. "_Brush up your Shakespeare by Lee Wilkoff and Michael Mulheren._" She laughed and we stared at her quizzically. The music started and I gave Christian my You-are-so-dead look. I picked up a camera to film it and he groaned.

_**Both: **__The girls today in society go for classical poetry  
>So to win their hearts one must quote with ease<br>Aeschylus and Euripides  
>Christian: One must know Homer, and believe me, Beau<br>__**Both:**__ Sophocles, also Sappho-ho_

_**Eddie:**__ Unless you know Shelley _

_**Christian:**__ and Keats _

_**Eddie:**__ and Pope_

_**Both:**__ Dainty Debbies will call you a dolt _He already was a dolt!

_**Christian:**__ But the poet of them all  
><em>_**Eddie:**__ Who will start 'em simply ravin'  
><em>_**Christian:**__ Is the poet people call  
><em>_**Both: **__The Bard of Stratford on Avon_

_**Both: **__Brush up your Shakespeare  
>Start quoting him now<br>Brush up your Shakespeare  
>And the women you will wow<em>

_**Eddie:**__ Just declaim a few lines from Othella  
>And they'll think you're a hell of a fella<br>__**Christian:**__ If your blonde won't respond when you flatter her_ Lissa flushed.  
><em>Tell her what Tony told Cleopatterer<em>

_**Eddie:**__ If she fights when her clothes you are mussing  
><em>_** Both:**__ What are clothes? Much ado about nothing  
>Brush up your Shakespeare<br>And they'll all kow-tow_

_**Both:**__ Brush up your Shakespeare_

_Start quoting him now_

_Brush up your Shakespeare_

_And the women you will wow_

_**Christian:**__ With the wife of the British ambassador_

_Try a crack out of Troilus and Cressida  
><em>_**Eddie:**__ If she says she won't buy it or tike it  
>Make her tike it, what's more As You Like It<em>

_**Both: **__If she says your behavior is heinous  
>Kick her right in the Coriolanus <em>I laughed._  
>Brush up your Shakespeare<br>And they'll all kow-tow_

_Brush up your Shakespeare_

_Start quoting him now_

_Brush up your Shakespeare_

_And the women you will wow_

_**Eddie:**__ If you can't be a ham and do Hamlet  
>They will not give a damn or a damlet<br>__**Christian:**__ Just recite an occasional sonnet  
>And your lap'll have honey upon it <em>Mia snorted.__

_**Eddie:**__ When your baby is pleading for pleasure  
><em>_**Both:**__ Let her sample your Measure for Measure  
>Brush up your Shakespeare<br>__**Eddie:**__ And they'll all kow-tow - _

_**Christian:**__ Forsooth _Cue hysterics._  
>And they'll all kow-tow -<em>

_**Eddie:**__I' faith__  
><em>_**Both:**__ And they'll all kow-tow_

Is it over now?

_Brush up your Shakespeare_

No.

_Start quoting him now_

_Brush up your Shakespeare_

_And the women you will wow_

_**Eddie:**__ Better mention "The Merchant Of Venice"  
><em>_**Christian:**__ When her sweet pound o' flesh you would menace  
><em>_**Eddie:**__ If her virtue, at first, she defends-well  
><em>_**Both: **__Just remind her that "All's Well That Ends Well"_

_**Christian:**__ And if still she won't give you a bonus  
><em>_**Both: **__ You know what Venus got from Adonis  
>Brush up your Shakespeare<br>__** Christian: **__And they'll all kow-tow - _

_**Eddie:**__ Thinkst thou?__  
><em>_**Both:**__ And they'll all kow-tow - _

_**Christian:**__Odds bodkins _"Sparky!" I shouted._  
><em>_**Both:**__ And they'll all kow-tow  
><em>

_Brush up your Shakespeare _We all laughed, even Dimitri.

_Start quoting him now_

_Brush up your Shakespeare_

_And the women you will wow_

___**Christian:**__ If your goal is a Washington Heights dream  
><em>_**Eddie:**__ Treat the kid to "A Midsummer Night's Dream"  
>If she then wants an all-by-herself night<br>__**Christian:**__ Let her rest ev'ry 'leventh or "Twelfth Night"_

_If because of your heat she gets huffy  
><em>_**Both:**__ Simply play on and "Lay on, Macduffy!"  
>Brush up your Shakespeare<br>__**Christian:**__ And they'll all kow-tow - _

_**Eddie:**__Forsooth__  
><em>_**Both:**__ And they'll all kow-tow - _

_**Christian:**__Thinkst thou?__  
><em>_**Both:**__ And they'll all kow-tow - _

_We trou'__  
>And they'll all kow-tow<em>

By the end of it, we were all in hysterics. I turned the camera off, pleased with my triumph.

"I'm never doing one of these again," Christian grumbled. He span the bottle and it landed on...

Himself.

"Looks like you are, Sparky!" I laughed. He growled and span it again. It landed on...

**Haha, that one was for a laugh! It's even funnier when you know what it's referencing to.**_**  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, guys! It's actually insane how popular this is! 30 reviews for only 4 chapters! We're definitely competing with Last Sacrifice Dimitri POV here! I really appreciate your support and all. **

Adrian!

"Nooooo!" Christian yelled. I laughed as he shuffled the iPod and found a song. I recognised it as 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. One of Lissa's favourites.

_**Christian**__: (Whispered) Let me be your hero_

_**Adrian:**__ Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _Who knew Adrian could sound so romantic?_  
>Would you run and never look back?<br>__**Christian:**__ Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
>Would you save my soul tonight? <em>Lissa was staring at Christian with watery eyes.__

_**Adrian:**__ Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
>Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this<br>__**Christian**__: Now would you die for the one you love? _I'd almost forgotten about Dimitri, but he was struggling to keep a calm face._  
>Hold me in your arms tonight.<em>

_**Adrian**__: I can be your hero baby _Adrian sang to me_  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>__**Christian**__: I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<em>

_**Christian**__: Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
>Would you lie would you run and hide?<br>__**Adrian**__: Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind? <em>It seems that way, doesn't it?_  
>I don't care you're here tonight <em> He'd said something similar before, and, for the second time this night, I felt guilty about our relationship.

_**Christian**__: I can be your hero baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>__**Adrian**__: I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<em>

Christian and Adrian joined hands and 'waltzed' to the music. I was glad for the interruption and grinned at them with the vodka between my legs.__

_**Christian**__: I just want to hold you _

_**Adrian**__: I just want to hold you  
><em>_**Christian**__: Am I in too deep? _ Guilt flooded through the bond._  
><em>_**Adrian**__: Have I lost my mind?  
><em>_**Both**__: Well I don't care you're here tonight_

_**Both**__: I can be your hero baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever _

_**Christian**__: You can take my breath away_

_**Both**__: I can be your hero baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever _

_**Adrian**__: You can take my breath away_

_**Christian**__: You can take my breath _my_ breath away  
><em>_**Both**__: I can be your hero_

They sat down and I suddenly felt the urge to drink some more. I was all too sober after that emotional song. Hopefully it would be something funny this time. Hopefully it would be something where we could all make a mockery of Dimitri. He was the only one of us who hadn't sung and I really needed something to laugh at. Christian span the bottle and it landed on...


	6. Chapter 6

Dimitri! Yes! He groaned, obviously not having quite enough alcohol to get him to want to go up. He pinched the bottle between his fingers. _Please pick somebody like Eddie to do a stupid one with. _Please_ do._ The bottle whirled around and landed on...

Me. Oh shit. I glanced up at Dimitri who was wearing a stormy expression on his face.

"No, Lissa," he told her, gruffly. "I'm not doing it."

"Oh, please, Dimitri," Lissa pleaded. "Everyone else has."

"No. I'm not going to do it. I...can't." I felt myself fill with rage, when suddenly I realised, through the bond, that Lissa was using the tiniest bit of compulsion.

"Please, Dimitri. For me." He wavered, and then sighed.

"Ok. Fine." He selected the song and his eyes widened before he showed it to me. I glanced down and gulped. Need you Now by Lady Antebellum.

I looked down at the floor as the music started. Dimitri turned away.

_**Rose:**__ Picture perfect memories _

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore_

_**Both:**__ And I wonder if I_

_Ever cross your mind_

_**Rose:**__ For me it happens all the time _This song was so trued.

_**Both:**__ It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now _God, I need you, Dimitri

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_**Dimitri:**__ Another shot of whiskey I gasped. _Dimitri was an amazing singer!

_Can't stop looking at the door _He was actually getting into it.

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_In the way you did before_

_**Both:**__ And I wonder if I_

_Ever cross your mind_

_**Dimitri:**__ For me it happens all the time _Really? Please say Yes.

_**Both:**__ It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk _Lissa giggled and I wondered if Dimitri had ever really been drunk.

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_**Dimitri:**__ Whoa, whoa _

_**Both:**__ Guess I'd rather hurt_

_Than feel nothing at all_

_**Rose:**__ It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_**Dimitri:**__ And I said I wouldn't call _I lost myself in Dimitri's voice.

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_**Both:**__ And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_**Rose:**__ Oh baby, I need you now_

As the piano faded away, everyone was silent. I wondered if Dimitri had meant anything he said. I wondered why he was such a good singer, and why I still loved him. I looked up to see him staring at me, this chocolate eyes soft with emotion. I turned away and span the bottle. It landed on...


	7. Chapter 7

**Do you ever get those times when you go from ecstatic to depressed within seconds? I was so happy yesterday! I had so many reviews-thanks guys!- and then our homework for History was to write a diary entry from the POV of somebody during the siege of Leningrad during WW2. Anyway, it was due in yesterday and I had to read mine out :S but my teacher-the nutty one- called me the Michael Mupurgo of the class! He said I should be an author! Praise or what? However, 'cause I spent all of Thursday night on here instead of doing homework, Mum banned me from my PC : ( However, she's out now, so I used my ninja skills to sneak on and get this up for you. Hope you like!**

Himself. He groaned, probably wondering how he'd managed that. Reluctantly, he spun again and it landed on Christian. Christian scrambled up and grabbed the iPod.

"What the hell is this, Lissa?" he growled. The screen read _Leading Me On by Hyrise_. She laughed. "You'll see." The piano music started and Christian made a face before Dimitri started singing.

_**Dimitri**__: Are you so stupid _I chuckled. No way was this a Dimitri song. He sounded like a teenage boy!

_To be some other jealous guy_

_**Christian**__: I would be crazy_

_Falling for another lie_

_**Dimitri**__: No use deceiving_

_'Cos I know what you're thinking_

_**Christian**__: Baby what you need is_

_Someone to believe in_

_**Christian**__: And if I ever lose myself to you_

_**Dimitri**__: Like a million others want to do _Whoah. I felt myself gasp at his singing voice and tried to act blasé about it. Fail.

_**Christian**__: Somebody wake me_

_Somebody just help me out_

_**Dimitri**__: She's gonna take me_

_Show me what it's all about_

_**Both**__: Why can't I see when you're coming on strong _Lissa started doing the crazy dance. Was she drunk already?

_'Cos you touch me, it's easy_

_I keep hanging on_

_How can it be when you're doing me wrong_

_When you touch me, it's easy_

_You're leading me on_

_**Christian**__: Oh, ooh.._

_**Dimitri**__: (You're leading me on)_

_**Christian**__: You're so delicious _"Eew!" I cried. Lissa blushed.

_Every time you turn me on_

_**Dimitri**__: You're so malicious_

_When you try to bring it on_

_**Christian**__: You're just an addict_

_Ain't gonna panic me_

_**Dimitri**__: And while I'm at it_

_I'll tell you how it's gonna be_

_**Dimitri**__: And if I ever lose myself to you _I felt my heart flutter and tried to keep control of myself.

_**Christian**__: Like a million others want to do_

_**Dimitri**__: Somebody wake me _

_Somebody just pull me out_

_**Christian**__: She's gonna take me_

_Show me what it's all about_

_**Both**__: Why can't I see when you're coming on strong_

_'Cos you touch me, it's easy_

_I keep hanging on_

_**Dimitri**__: (You're leading me on)_

_**Both**__: How can it be when you're doing me wrong_

_When you touch me, it's easy_

_You're leading me on_

_**Christian**__: Ohhhhh _

_**Dimitri**__: Ohh, ooh ooh.._

_**Christian**__: (Leading me on, yeah)_

_**Both**__: You're leading me on_

_Leading me, leading me on_

_**Both**__: Why can't I see when you're coming on strong_

_**Dimitri**__: (You're leading me on)_

_**Both**__: 'Cos you touch me, it's easy_

_I keep hanging on_

_**Christian**__: (You're leading me on)_

_How can it be when you're doing me wrong_

_When you touch me, it's easy_

_You're leading me on_

_**Dimitri:**__ Ohh, ooh ooh.._

_**Christian:**__ (Leading me, leading me on)_

_**Dimitri:**__ Yee-ah, yeah _

I think I've died and gone to heaven. Dimitri was such an amazing singer. Why had he never told me anymore. That and his hotness...Grrrr, why is it so hard to be mad at him?

**Aha, just in case you wanted to know, Hyrise was a boy band made up of 4 members to compete in the Eurovision in 2002 (?) for England. And one of those members was Ben Barnes. Yes, I know, gorgeous. He sang the first 'And if I ever...' bit. Mmmm...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Hungergames-Chlerek-lover for this one. And, remember that you can find all the songs on my website.**

Dimitri spun the bottle and it landed on...

Christian. He sighed.

"Again? Seriously?" he groaned. I laughed and he span the bottle when it landed on Lissa.

"No!" she cried. She caught Christian's eye and moaned. Then, picking up the iPod, she shuffled the songs until _She will be Loved by Maroon 5_ came on. The music played as they cleared their throats, the pair of them both looking at the floor. They were so stupid.

_**Christian**__: Beauty queen of only _Ugh, Christian's voice_  
><em>_**Lissa**__: She had some trouble with herself _Lissa's was so much sweeter_  
>He was always there to help her<br>__**Christian**__: She always belonged to someone else_

_**Lissa**__: I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>__**Christian**__: I've had you so many times but somehow _I cringed. I didn't really want to know._  
>I want more<em>

_**Christian**__: I don't mind spending everyday  
><em>_**Lissa**__: Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
><em>_**Christian**__: Look for the girl with the broken smile  
><em>_**Lissa**__: Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
>Both: And she will be loved<br>She will be loved_

_**Lissa**__: Tap on my window knock on my door  
><em>_**Christian**__: I want to make you feel beautiful _She is beautiful, you plick!_  
>I know I tend to get so insecure <em>Ugh, duh._  
><em>_**Lissa**__: It doesn't matter anymore_

_**Christian**__: It's not always rainbows and butterflies _'rainbows and butterflies?' when has it ever been?_  
><em>_**Lissa**__: It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
>My heart is full and my door's always open<br>__**Christian**__: You can come anytime you want_

_**Lissa**__: I don't mind spending everyday _Such a romantic_  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>__**Christian**__: Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>__**Lissa**__: And she will be loved  
><em>_**Christian**__: And she will be loved  
><em>_**Lissa**__: And she will be loved  
><em>_**Christian**__: And she will be loved_

_**Lissa**__: I know where you hide "_Stalker"_  
>Alone in your car<br>__**Christian**__: Know all of the things that make you who you are _He did._  
><em>_**Lissa**__: I know that goodbye means nothing at all _But it does._  
><em>_**Christian**__: Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_**Lissa**__: Tap on my window knock on my door  
><em>_**Christian**__: I want to make you feel beautiful_

_**Lissa**__: I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>__**Christian**__: Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>__**Lissa**__: And she will be loved  
><em>_**Christian**__: And she will be loved_

_(__**Lissa**__: Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
><em>_**Christian**__: And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>(__**Lissa**__: Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

_**Christian**__: Yeah  
>I don't mind spending everyday<br>Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_**Lissa**__: Try so hard to say goodbye_

Aah, how sweet. The two of them sat down, looking away from each other and Lissa spun the bottle. It landed on...


	9. Chapter 9

**So, who watched the Breaking Dawn trailer? Are you as excited as I am? AAAHHH!**

Me. Damn. I sighed reluctantly and span the bottle. It landed on Lissa, which made the prospect of singing up there. Lissa picked up her iPod, shuffled it, and it landed on All About You by Juliana Pasha.

_**Lissa:**__ You are the one, you give me the time that I need  
>And it's me, and I'm callin'<br>You are the one, making it easy to me  
>In love with you I'm fallin'<br>__**  
>Rose:<strong>__ We've been down _ Oh yeah._  
>Don't you know it went down here, and I feel it<br>Even now_

_And that we make a deal and seal it_

_**Both:**__ It's all about you, the things that I do _My life revolves around Lissa and Dimitri_  
><em>_**Rose:**__ The rest of the world don't understand me _So true._  
><em>_**Both:**__ You're all that I dream, everything that I need  
><em>_**Lissa:**__ Cause when you are gone, I feel so empty  
><em>_**Both:**__ It's all in the way you look at me  
>And you're driving me crazy<br>It's all about you, all the things that I do  
>You are my life, <em>

_**Lissa:**__ cause you make it amazing_

_**Rose:**__ I'm the one, who doesn't know how to say no to you  
>I'm so easy<br>I'm the one, who's letting my ego just go for you  
>Complete me<em>

_**Lissa:**__ We have been down  
>But something tells me it's only getting better<br>So stick around I want to know what it feels like forever  
>And ever<em>

_**Both:**__ It's all about you, the things that I do  
><em>_**Lissa:**__ The rest of the world don't understand me  
><em>_**Both:**__ You're all that I dream, everything that I need  
><em>_**Rose:**__ Cause when you are gone, I feel so empty  
><em>_**Both:**__ It's all in the way you look at me  
>You're driving me crazy<br>It's all about you, all the things that I do  
>You are my life <em>

_**Rose:**__ cause you make it amazing_

_**Lissa:**__ I'm never alone with the love that you're giving  
><em>_**Rose:**__ Whenever I go, I'm hoping you miss me  
><em>_**Both:**__ Don't wanna ever go back  
>Never ever go back<br>__**Rose: **__Baby you're my destiny _

_**Lissa: **__oh yeah  
><em>_**  
>Rose:<strong>__ It's all about you _

_**Lissa:**__ (about you) _

_**Rose:**__ the things that I do _

_**Lissa:**__ (things that I do)  
><em>_**Rose:**__ The rest of the world don't understand me  
><em>_**Lissa:**__ You're all that I dream _

_**Rose:**__ (I dream), _

_**Lissa:**__ everything that I need _

_**Rose:**__ (thing that I need)  
><em>_**Lissa:**__ 'Cause when you are gone, I feel so empty  
><em>_**Both:**__ It's all in the way you look at me  
>You're driving me crazy<br>It's all about you, all the things that I do  
>You are my life, cause you make it amazing<br>Oh yeah it's all about you_

We sat down, grinning at each other. I could feel excited feelings through the bond. Then I spun the bottle. It landed on...

**Okay, so I'm not taking any more music suggestions. I have a pretty solid plot. Sorry for those people who suggested things I haven't used : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry for my disappearance. It was just supposed to be a week or revision, but then it was my birthday so my dad updated my computer, then I lost internet connection, then we broke a world record and I've been extremely busy with essays and other crap. However, it's the summer holidays on Friday (woot woot!) so everything should be normal-ish.**

**Anyway, so this one we've all been waiting for! I got the suggestion from my friend. Sort of.**

Christian. He sighed, obviously fed up with this game since the start, and spun the bottle. It whirled around, slowly spinning until it landed on…

Me. His face lit up.

"Rosie!" he cheered.

"Watch it, Pyro," I growled. He reached for Lissa's iPod and then showed me the song with a frown on his face: Sound of Madness by Shinedown. I grinned. It was one of my faves.

I tapped my foot to the bass drum as the guitar played.

_**Rose:**__ Yeah, I get it, you're an outcast _ _  
><em>_**Christian:**__ Always under attack, _

_**Rose:**__ always coming in last  
>Bringing up the past, <em>

_**Christian:**__ no one owes you anything  
>I think you need a shotgun blast, <em>

_**Rose:**__ a kick in the ass  
><em>_**Christian:**__ So paranoid, watch your back_

I'll admit I started to headbang.__

_**Rose:**__ Oh my, here we go_

_**Christian:**__ Another lose cannon gone bi-polar  
><em>_**Rose:**__ Slipped down, couldn't get much lower  
><em>_**Christian:**__ Quicksand's got no sense of humor  
><em>_**Rose:**__ I'm still laughing like hell_

_**Christian:**__ You think that by crying to me  
><em>_**Rose:**__ Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
><em>_**Christian:**__ You've been infected by a social disease  
><em>_**Rose:**__ Well, then take your medicine _I wagged my finger at him and everyone laughed.__

_**Rose:**__ I created the sound of madness, _

_**Christian:**__ wrote the book on pain  
><em>_**Both:**__ Somehow I'm still here to explain  
>That the darkest hour never comes in the night<br>You can sleep with a gun  
>When you gonna wake up and fight <em>

_**Christian:**__ for yourself?_

And then we both started to air guitar.__

_**Rose:**__ I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality  
><em>_**Christian:**__ If there's an afterlife then it'll set you free  
><em>_**Rose:**__ But I'm not gonna part the seas  
><em>_**Christian:**__ You're a self-fulfilling prophecy_

_**Rose:**__ You think that by crying to me  
><em>_**Christian:**__ Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
><em>_**Rose:**__ You've been infected by a social disease  
><em>_**Christian:**__ Well, then take your medicine_

_**Christian:**__ I created the sound of madness, _

_**Rose:**__ wrote the book on pain  
><em>_**Both:**__ Somehow I'm still here to explain  
>That the darkest hour never comes in the night<br>You can sleep with a gun  
>When you gonna wake up and fight <em>

_**Rose:**__ for yourself?_

_**Rose:**__ I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
>Somehow I'm still here to explain<br>__**Christian:**__ That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
>You can sleep with a gun<br>When you gonna wake up, _

_**Rose:**__ when you gonna wake up _

_**Both:**__ and fight?_

_**Both:**__ I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
>Somehow I'm still here to explain<br>That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
>You can sleep with a gun<br>__**Rose:**__ When you gonna wake up and fight_

_**Christian:**__ for yourself?_

_**Rose:**__ When you gonna wake up and fight _

_**Christian:**__ for yourself?  
><em>_**Rose:**__ When you gonna wake up and fight _

_**Christian:**__ for yourself?  
><em>_**Rose:**__ When you gonna wake up and fight _

_**Christian:**__ for yourself?_

We grinned at each other and then sat down. Christian span the bottle and…

**So, who thinks that song is perfect for the two of them?**_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**This one's a suggestion from ****RozaIvashkov1452****.**

Adrian.

He groaned and spun the bottle.

"Who shall I sing with?" he muttered unenthusiastically as the bottle landed on...

Dimitri. Everyone sucked in a breath as the two of them glared at each other. Ouch. This was going to be fun...Not.

Adrian sighed and picked up the iPod. He and Dimitri both had smug smiles on when they saw the song, which was no surprise when Hate by the Plain White T's came on.

_**Dimitri:**__ Love_

_**Adrian:**__ Love_

_**Dimitri:**__ Love love _

_**Adrian:**__ Love love_

_**Dimitri:**__ You were everything I wanted  
>You were everything a girl could be<br>__**Adrian:**__ Then you left me brokenhearted  
>Now you don't mean a thing to me<em>

_**Dimitri:**__ All I wanted was your  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ Love love love love love love_

_**Dimitri:**__ Hate is a strong word_ Not in these circumstances._  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ But I really, really, really don't like you  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ Now that it's over  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ I don't even know what I liked about you  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ Brought you around _

_**Adrian:**__ and you just brought me down  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ Hate is a strong word  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ But I really, _

_**Dimitri:**__ really,_

_**Adrian:**__ really,_

_**Dimitri:**__ really,_

_**Adrian:**__ really don't like you  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ I really don't like you_

**I got a mind message from Lissa then.**

_**Don't they seem a bit too passionate about this song to you?**_** She asked. And yes, I'd thought that too. I just wondered whether they were singing it to me or each other. It made sense either way.**__

_**Adrian:**__ Thought that everything was perfect _ It was. Up until the Strigoi attack.

_**Dimitri:**__ (perfect)  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ Isn't that how it's supposed to be?  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ Thought you thought that I was worth it  
>Now I think a little differently<em>

_**Adrian:**__ All I wanted was your  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ Love love love love love love_

_**Adrian:**__ Hate is a strong word  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ But I really, really, really don't like you (I really don't like you)  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ Now that it's over  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ I don't even know what I liked about you (liked about you)  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ Brought you around_

_**Dimitri:**__ and you just brought me down  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ Hate is a strong word  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ But I really, _

_**Adrian:**__ really,_

_**Dimitri::**__ really,_

_**Adrian:**__ really,_

_**Dimitri::**__ really don't like you_

_**Adrian:**__ Now that it's over you can't hurt me  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ Now that it's over you can't bring me down_

_**Adrian:**__ Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**Both:**__ All I wanted was your  
>Love love love love love love<em>

_**Dimitri:**__ (Hate) _

_**Adrian:**__ Hate is a strong word  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ But I really, really, really don't like you _

_**Adrian:**__ (I really don't like you)  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ Now that it's over  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ I don't even know what I liked about you_

_**Dimitri:**__ (liked about you)  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ Brought you around_

_**Dimitri:**__ and you just brought me down  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ (Hate)_

_**Dimitri:**__ Hate is a strong word  
><em>_**Both:**__ But I really, really, really don't like you  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ I really don't like you  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ I really don't like you  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
><em>_**Adrian:**__ I really don't like you  
><em>_**Dimitri:**__ (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

The two of them sat down, leaving the end of the song hanging in the air. There was an awkward silence as Dimitri spun the bottle. It landed on...


	12. Chapter 12

Me.

Fab.

I sighed and spun the bottle myself. Mia crossed her fingers. The bottle slowed and came to a stop in front of...

Lissa. I cheered as she groaned.

"Come on, Liss!" I told her. "We're the best partners!"

She picked up her iPod, pressed the next button, and frowned. I peered over her shoulder.

_Gives You Hell_ by _The All-American Rejects. _ Nice.

The music started up and Lissa laughed awkwardly.

_**Lissa:**__ I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place.  
><em>_**Rose:**__ And you're still probably working  
>At a 9 to 5 pace<br>I wonder how bad that tastes_

_**Rose:**__ When you see my face  
><em>_**Lissa:**__ I hope it gives you hell, _

_I hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>__**Rose:**__ I hope it gives you hell,_

_I hope it gives you hell_

_**Rose:**__ Now where's your picket fence, love _For some reason, I felt like doing a Cockney accent. Christian snorted and choked on his drink. I laughed._  
>And where's that shiny car<br>Did it ever get you far?  
><em>_**Lissa:**__ You never seem so tense, love  
>Never seen you fall so hard<br>Do you know where you are?_

_**Rose:**__ Truth be told I miss you  
><em>_**Lissa:**__ Truth be told I'm lying_

_**Rose:**__ When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>__**Lissa:**__ When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>__**Rose:**__ If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
><em>_**Lissa:**__ Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
><em>_**Rose:**__ Hope it gives you hell_

_**Lissa:**__ Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Where did it all go wrong?<br>__**Rose:**__ But the list goes on and on_

_**Lissa:**__ Truth be told I miss you  
><em>_**Rose:**__ Truth be told I'm lying_

_**Lissa:**__ When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>__**Rose:**__ When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>__**Lissa:**__ If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
><em>_**Rose:**__ Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_**Lissa:**__ Now you'll never see  
>What you've done to me<br>__**Rose:**__ You can take back your memories  
>They're no good to me<br>__**Lissa:**__ And here's all your lies  
>If you look me in the eyes<br>__**Rose:**__ With the sad, sad look  
>That you wear so well<em>

Lissa and I started fist-pumping in time with the drums, and Eddie was bouncing around in his seat. Drunk already.__

_**Both:**__ When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>__**Rose:**__ If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
><em>_**Lissa:**__ Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_**Both:**__ When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>__**Rose:**__ When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
><em>_**Lissa:**__ And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
><em>_**Both:**__ When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
>You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell<em>

"Oh yes!" I whooped. Lissa grinned. "Wasn't so bad?"

We flopped ourselves down, deliberately ignoring the hurt face of Christian, and spun the bottle.


End file.
